<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Family by HinnyBellarkeSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524039">The Power of Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan'>HinnyBellarkeSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What the Heart Wants [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the times of crisis, it's the power of family that gets you through. AU of 5x21 and 5x22 in the What the Heart Wants series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What the Heart Wants [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power of Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know there were other episodes I could have done before those but the one I was leaning towards was Eddie's shootout and I felt that over done so for now I'm skipping ahead in time from the last two and will head into season six after this one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was on the job when she heard the call come over the air about Chief Kent. Her heart had leapt when she heard officer down and when the report came back a few minutes later that it was Chief Kent and his wife her heart both sank and jumped with relief. She was glad it wasn’t Jamie, who had been on shift as well, but she was sad that it was a police Chief and an innocent that had fallen.</p><p>The 1-2 was not one of the houses that rolled out in response to the death of the Chief, but she and the other members of the precinct still kept their ears out for information. The news that was pouring in was not good. </p><p>She and her fellow officers all knew that Kent was part of, really the head of, the Anti-gang taskforce the NYPD was running. They also knew that would make him unpopular with the gangs of New York and it was looking really likely that this was a gang hit. It was brazen of the gangs to retaliate in broad daylight and to go after a police chief. They had to know this would bring the wrath of god on them. It was ballsy and brazen, two very disturbing things to see in criminals. </p><p>She was in the precinct filling out paperwork for a bodega robbery she and Welch had halted when Welch caught her attention. “Your boy just walked in. You go check on him, I’ll wrap this up.” Her forehead wrinkled in confusion so Welch continued. “Kent was a pal of the Commissioner’s. Reagan probably knew the man so go over there and ensure he’s good. Also see what you can find out.” </p><p>Eddie gave Welch a tight smile but he had a point so she stood and made her way over to Jamie who was getting off his shift. “Hey you.” They had agreed to be careful about how much PDA they participated in at the house, especially since it was part of the agreement with Renzulli to stay paired together. </p><p>Tired green eyes met her blue and her heart ached for the sadness she found there. “Hey Ed.” His voice was quiet, but the pang of sadness couldn’t be hidden from her, she knew him to well. She risked reaching out and placing an arm on his wrist, “you alright?” </p><p>He shrugged. “I want to get guys that did this. Don Kent was a good man, his wife was an angel on earth. Thomas Kent, their son, is a good friend of Danny’s. Was a good friend of Joe’s.” Eddie’s heart sunk. Welch was right. The two families were tight, this was personal. “Danny caught the case. Dad gave it to him at the crime scene. He texted, promising updates and that he would get the SOB’s. For now, that’s enough.” </p><p>She felt herself nod. “Alright, well you need anything you let me know yeah? I’m off duty in about two hours, Welch and I are gonna be here doing paperwork. You heading home?” </p><p>“I will. Yeah I’m gonna head home and change and then check in on Erin. And Linda. That kid she asked me to look out for? He was there when a whole bunch of us busted drug sales this morning. I gotta let her know. Maybe the mom can talk to her kid again. If not he’s risking getting caught up in all this and it’s about to get really bad with Danny on the hunt. Even if dad wants this as by the book as possible to honor his friend.” </p><p>Eddie sighed. Always looking out for others, this Reagan. She loved it but she also worried he didn’t spend enough time dealing with his own grief. “Alright. I’ll grab pizza and meet you after shift? I can go with you to see Linda if you want.” </p><p>They had slowly been introducing her to members of the family. They had all known her of course, but it was different as his girlfriend rather than his partner, but Linda had been the most relaxing of the re-introductions. </p><p>Jamie’s smile was tense. “I’d rather just get it over with. But dinner sounds good.” </p><p>“Okay, you head out Jamie. I’ll see you in a few hours. Be safe.” It was about to be a whole lot more dangerous for cops on the street, in a New York where gangbangers were whacking Chief’s in broad daylight. </p><p>“You to Ed.” </p><p>** </p><p>When Eddie knocked on his door a few hours later she was ready for anything. She just wanted to be here for him the way that he had been there for her through everything they had been through together in the last nearly two years. When Jamie tugged the door open, her heart hurt for him. </p><p>“Hey.” She smiled at him and now that they weren’t at work she stood up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips as she passed by him to get into his apartment. </p><p>The place had become familiar to her in the near year they had been together. They had spent many nights here after tough shifts, basking in each other and the strength of their relationship. Spent many more nights on his couch talking, laughing and joking; watching movies with popcorn after dinner; late night deep talks and reveling secrets. She had spent more nights in his bed then her own lately and she was more than okay with that. </p><p>She dropped their dinner on the counter after she kicked off her shoes and as she shed her jacket she turned to see him leaning against the wall at the end of his small foyer. Eddie tipped her head, “what?” </p><p>His smile was soft and adoring. “Nice to see you so at home here is all. And it’s nice to have you here tonight.” She opened her arms and he pushed off the wall to sink into her hold. His hands found their place on her hips and hers linked behind his neck. Jamie’s breathing stuttered against her neck and she pulled away only far enough to look him in the eyes. </p><p>“What can I do Jamie?” </p><p>He pulled her back into his chest, and then he answered her. “You’re doing it. It’s just… hard. This kicks up stuff for me. And it’s always hard on dad when he loses an officer, but the fact that Kent was a friend and chief makes it worse.” She slid her hand into the back of his hair, smoothing her fingers through the short hairs to keep him calm. She also remained quiet hoping Jamie would tell her more. </p><p>“Chief Kent was there for my dad in a big way after my mom died. His wife made us food and helped look out. Their son Thomas worked with Joe and Danny on the job, kept them in check a few times to. Their family is really tight with ours and this is like losing family. I mean, in some ways it always is when a cop goes down, but it’s even worse when its one you know and respect that well.” He sighed. “Chief Kent was what Danny would call a boy scout, but unlike me he respected it in him. That’s why dad wants this whole thing done by the book.” </p><p>“You think Danny will respect that?” Jamie’s chuckle was dry. “Erin is the book on this one. Danny’s not gonna have a choice. I caught her as she was leaving to set up shop in the 5-4.” Eddie released a chuckle of her own. “That will be interesting.” She felt rather than saw Jamie’s nod of agreement.</p><p>“I don’t envy the guys in that squad. Erin and Danny go after one another often, especially when work is involved.” Jamie suddenly pulled away to look down at her, changing topics. “Hey, would it be too big a deal to go the funeral with me?” Eddie was shaking her head before he even finished talking. “Of course not. I’ll go with you Jamie.” </p><p>“That means you will be linked with us in public, in a big way. Are you ready for that?” She cupped his face. “Do you want me to go with you?” He paused for a second and then nodded, a bit of guilt seeping into his expression. She smoothed the wrinkle in his forehead with a thumb. “I want to go with you Jamie. I don’t care anymore about what other people are going to say.” </p><p>Eddie took a deep breath, looked right into those green eyes she adored and practically whispered the words on her mind. “I love you Jameson Reagan. I want to be by your side the same way you have always been by mine.” </p><p>Jamie’s eyes widened and then softened and a content smile slide over his face. “I love you to Edit Janko. So much.” </p><p>*** <br/>True to her word, two days later Eddie was sliding into the passenger side of his Mustang in her dress blues, the both of them heading to Bay Ridge. They were hitching a ride with the Commissioner’s detail. So were Pops, Erin and Nicki. Danny and his family were meeting everyone at the church. </p><p>“You ready for this?” Today was the first time Eddie was going to be around his whole family all together. It was also going to be the first family dinner she attended later. She gave him a small smile. “Ready as I will ever be Reagan. Let’s go, we don’t want to keep your dad waiting and he is kind of the guest of honor today.”</p><p>Jamie shot her a small smile and pulled away from the curb. Her hand found its way over his, over the gear shift, and she only let go whenever he needed to shift gears. Otherwise she held onto him tightly. She had been holding on to him tightly since their talk two nights ago. </p><p>He was incredibly grateful to her, for being with him through this. He felt so much stronger than he ever had before a cops funeral. He just hoped he didn’t end up flashing back to Joe’s funeral to much throughout the day. It happened often when he attended police funerals. The bag pipes and the show of police blues always harkened him back to that day. </p><p>When they pulled up in front of his dad’s house he shut off the engine and exited the car, heading for her door. He held it open and she slid out, straightening her uniform. He silently offered her his arm and she took it. Jamie led the way up the steps and into his childhood home. Eddie had only been here briefly once or twice and he caught her curious stares and he promised himself he would show her around later. </p><p>As they moved toward the kitchen, and the sound of voices, he felt Eddie squeeze his arm. He gave her a reassuring smile and then led her into the heart of their home. Standing around the kitchen was everyone else catching a ride with the lights and sirens. Both his father and his grandfather were also in their service blues. Nicki and Erin dressed nicely in black. </p><p>At their entrance, everyone’s quiet conversations paused and all eyes fell on them, but Pops quickly attempted to put Eddie at ease. “Hello my dear, so glad you could join us today.” Eddie gave him a small smile. “Thank you, I just wish it were for something different.” </p><p>“Don’t we all.” His father moved around the counter as he spoke, holding out a hand. Eddie shook it and greeted him kindly. “Commissioner.” His dad held up a hand, “around here it’s just Frank okay?” His smile was as gentle and kind as always and Jamie could see that it put Eddie somewhat at ease. She granted him a small nod before Erin and his niece moved forward. </p><p>Nicki hugged Eddie, whispering something in her ear that made Eddie give her a bright smile. Erin shook her hand, shooting a curious glance between her daughter and his girlfriend but didn’t ask. Jamie didn’t either, knowing that Eddie was an inspiration for Nicki, being a female cop, for being a strong and kickass female in their world. </p><p>The group engaged in small talk until his father cleared his throat. “Let’s get this show on the road.” </p><p>As they all trooped out to the large Expedition, his father’s detail hurried to open the door and start the car. As soon as they were all in, every seat full, they headed for the church, lights and sirens coming on as they got closer. After the church service, his father’s car would be the lead in a line of RMPs and other Police vehicles escorting the Kent’s caskets to the cemetery. </p><p>It was a quite car ride, Eddie leaning into him and talking quietly with Nicki, or Erin. His father was staring out the window, looking thousands of miles away. Jamie knew how hard days like today were for him. He felt every loss personally and this one was even closer to home than usual. It was for all of them. He could only hope that they all made it through the funeral and back home before the inevitable bickering started. He could read the tension on Erin’s shoulders easily. He hoped for everyone’s sake that Danny kept his mouth shut until after the services. The Kent’s deserved that at least. </p><p>As they pulled up to the church, Eddie squeezed his hand and placed a small kiss on his cheek. As soon as they left the car they would go back to their work-life respectable distances, but she would be next to him, and for today, that was enough. Jamie returned the favor and then followed her out of the car, his service hat tucked under his arm. </p><p>Danny, Linda and the boys were waiting for them on the steps of the church. At the top of the steps, Thomas Kent was receiving mourners, his face showing no emotion. Jamie could only guess as to what he was feeling. Probably what he felt when they buried Joe and his mom times twenty, and at the same time. It was his mother and father they were mourning today after all, and that couldn’t be easy. </p><p>As soon as other policemen caught sight of his father, they snapped to attention. Danny, Jamie, Baez and Eddie followed suit. At the top of the stairs Thomas came to attention as well, but the Commissioner waived the salute away and lead the rest of the family, and many more of the mourners up the steps. </p><p>Danny and Baez fell into step with Jamie and Eddie, and Danny reached out to give Eddie a friendly nudge in greeting. Baez had greeted her with a small smile. They were familiar enough after Eddie had helped them with that undercover case a few months back that had taken a few years off of Jamie’s life. </p><p>It was always odd, seeing Danny and Baez in their dress blues. They were so rarely in uniform that it was always a shocking unifier for them. The beat cops and the detectives, side by side, the only differences in the color of their shield and the pins at their collars. </p><p>Jamie quietly shook Thomas’ hand, and found himself being tugged in for a small hug. He patted the fellow cop and longtime friend on the shoulder, before pulling back and quietly introducing Eddie. Thomas shook her hand, thanked them for coming and gave them a weak smile, incapable of anything else, not that Jamie could fault him. </p><p>His family was lead to the first to pews on the right side of the church, where Detective Baker and her husband, Lieutenant Gormley and Garrett were waiting. Quiet greetings were once again exchanged, but quickly, as the church was filling up and the ceremony was about to start. The bag pipes had begun playing and an involuntary shiver coursed through him at the sound. </p><p>A gentle hand on his knee brought him back to this funeral and away from Joe’s. He squeezed the small hand and they shared a glance, but then the caskets were being carried in and the time for talking had come to pass. </p><p>** </p><p>Later, when they were all back in Bay Ridge and gathered around the dinner table, Jamie felt like he could breathe again. Eddie’s hand on his knee had kept him grounded and in the moment for the funeral, and as soon as they were once again able, she leaned into him and they kept each other together on the ride back. </p><p>It had been a quiet thrill to add a chair between him and Nicki at the dinner table. Finally, there was once again equal numbers of chairs and people around the table. Eddie had been fairly quiet until Linda gently guided her into the chaos that was getting his family sat around a table with food. She quietly said grace with them and, unsurprisingly, as they began to eat the talk turned to the events of the morning and the last few days. </p><p>“That was the biggest turn out I’ve ever seen for a cops funeral.” Pops wasn’t wrong. Between the wall of blue and the large numbers of sympathetic citizens, Don Kent and his wife were honored in death for the impact they had on lives in life. “I saw shields from Boston, Chicago, Florida.” Eddie nodded along at my own two cents, and dad explained why. “Don worked with departments all over the country.” </p><p>“We doubled our gang convictions on his watch.” Erin’s office had been singing his praises a few weeks earlier, it was true. Every gang collar Kent and his taskforce brought the DA was clean. He was a great cop. “I’ll miss the man more than the cop. He, uh, used to take me and Thomas to Ranger games at the Garden.” </p><p>“Good people gone to soon.” Danny nodded and agreed. Linda also added her two cents. She smiled at Eddie, “When Danny and I first got married, Maggie Kent, she was the one who, uh, told me what it was going to be like, to be a cops wife.” She smiled, and Eddie gave her a small one in return. </p><p>“She reminded me of grandma. Mrs. Kent always knew what to say to make you feel better.” Danny smirked at Nicki’s comment. “Yeah, between her and mom, we couldn’t get away with anything as kids.” That brought the first truly genuine smile to the faces around the table. “Didn’t stop you from trying.” Jack joked that he wanted to know those stories and Eddie chimed in with her agreement but Danny was quick to shut that one down, though he shot a teasing smile at Eddie as he did. </p><p>“I remember the night mom died, when we got back from the hospital, Maggie Kent had cooked up a week’s worth of food and left it at the door. Didn’t make a big deal about, didn’t even call. She just did what had to be done.” </p><p>Eddie, finally feeling comfortable enough to really chime in, spoke up. “They both spoke to our class at the academy. Chief Kent was talking about the work he had done in the course of his career, and the changes he hoped to make in the department as a chief. Some of which he achieved. His wife spoke about the sacrifice of the family, reminded us all that the people at home serve just as much as the people with the shield.” </p><p>His dad smiled at her, “I remember asking him to speak. Don was never one for being put on the spot like that.” </p><p>“Do you guys know who killed them?” The tension that had been simmering skyrocketed and Jamie felt himself sigh. Eddie looked at him curiously but he just shook his head. He was glad he had the foresight to warn her what some meals around this table could look like. Sure enough, Danny and Erin started going at it. </p><p>Jamie knew that Erin wanted him on her side, the fellow lawyer, but on this one, he knew he sided with Danny. So did Eddie. When Erin commented about the fourth amendment and the founders, he spoke up. “Come on Erin, even they knew that extraordinary times called for extraordinary measures.” Eddie’s head nodded along but it was shut down quickly. </p><p>“Really, what amendment was that Jamie?” Eddie chipped in, having his back. “This was a chief executed by gang members to send a message.” Danny was quick to add his own thoughts on the subject after she spoke. “That’s right, and you gotta send a message back.” His father, as always, tried to bring peace back to the table. “You start breaking the law to enforce it, you cross the street to their side.” Erin nodded emphatically. “Exactly.” </p><p>“Well tell that to Thomas Kent.” Danny hadn’t said much to Thomas at the funeral, and now it made sense. Jamie remembered Danny telling him the other night about how upset he was that the DA’s office let the guy walk. </p><p>“I don’t have to. His dad would’ve.” If only Erin could have left it at his dad’s words. Instead, like a Reagan, she pushed the envelope and poked the beast. “You want to nail Mario Hunt, try some solid police work.” </p><p>After that, a brief argument broke out and Danny nearly upended the table in his rush to stand and escape. An escape halted when his father pulled out the Commissioner voice and made him sit. After the storm had cleared, the rest of dinner was spent dancing around the subject. As soon as dinner was over, Danny and Erin were both up and away from the table, both going to separate corners of the house to cool off for a while. </p><p>Pop easily guided Eddie into the kitchen, where she was game to shed her uniform top layer to chip in with dishes. Linda sidled up to her, so Jamie felt comfortable leaving Eddie with her, turning his attention to his nephews. He helped them clear the table, and kept an eye and ear out, in case another explosion occurred between his two older siblings. </p><p>When the dishes were done, Pop again took the lead and invited everyone to a nightcap. Both Danny and Erin fled before that, citing early days, so Linda and the kids bid everyone a goodbye and both his siblings quickly vacated the premises. </p><p>Eddie had shared a glace with Jamie, and at his silent question she had given him a smile and a nod, so they were staying. They sat down in the living room as his dad poured them all a few fingers of whiskey.</p><p>Eddie and Jamie sat across from his father and grandfather in the two living room chairs and Pop started the get to know you game with Eddie again. Meanwhile, Jamie kept an eye on his father, who seemed to once again be far away. </p><p>He was brought back to the conversation when Pop asked Eddie about her first impression of Jamie as a cop and a TO. He snorted into his glass, knowing what was coming. Sure enough a small smirk and a chuckle left his girlfriend as she said, “Oh he gave off the boy scout impression. He was shocked when he realized I was Eddie Janko.” </p><p>“Hey, you even nailed it. I was expecting an older, Hungarian guy, not someone who looked like they were twelve and playing dress-up.” It was a running joke at this point, one that they both had down. </p><p>His grandfather chuckled as Eddie stuck her tongue out before continuing. “He was sweet though, and a great TO.” Jamie leaned over to place a kiss to her cheek in thanks. “You weren’t bad yourself Janko. Got thrown into the job with a rough first week, but when you pulled through it, I knew you would stick around.” </p><p>Eddie returned his gesture and the grin on his grandfather’s face told him that he approved of her, of them. His father also had a less distracted smile on his face now, seemingly back from outer space. And it was him that lobbed the next question, all of them settling back for a bit of drinking and talking. Anything to keep their minds off of the present problems. </p><p>** </p><p>The next night, Jamie and Eddie were both nearly through with their respective tours when a call to get to the St. Vincent’s for the protection of the Kent case witness came over the radio for the 1-2 squad. Jamie immediately responded, flooring the car as his partner for the night, Mandalo, gripped the door handle. </p><p>“Shots fired at St. Vincent’s Hospital, all officers responding be advised.”</p><p>Jamie and Mandalo shared a look and he once again floored it, speeding to the hospital. </p><p>They both ran out of the car and into the hospital, another service car pulling in. Another squad car pulled in behind them, and at the elevator they were joined by Welch and Eddie. He shared a look with her as the silently urged the elevator to move faster. Jamie had no idea what would be waiting for him on the other side of those doors. </p><p>*** </p><p>As soon as the elevator door slid open, Eddie and the other officers were ushered into bedlam. The witness was shot. He was dead. A nurse had been hit. Then one of the nurse’s clocked Jamie’s nametag moments before Danny rushed around the corner. “Linda Reagan was the nurse that was hit.” </p><p>Jamie’s face paled, but before he could process, the gurney with his sister in law flew past them and there was a lot of blood. Then Eddie watched Danny tear around a corner yelling for Linda. Jamie’s face changed and Eddie watched him put himself in his brother’s path. They collided and Danny struggled. The dance happened twice before Danny’s fight gave out and he clung to Jamie. </p><p>Eddie had never seen the older Reagan that distressed before. Her heart ached for him. Linda was supposed to be the one with a safer profession, he was the one that took the risk and tonight, the balance flipped. She didn’t know what to do, but as more and more Reagans flooded the waiting room, she shared a look with Danny’s partner, both silently agreeing to do whatever they could for the family. </p><p>Maria took up post on one side of Danny and Jamie, who were still right next to each other, Eddie took the other. Erin was the first to sink in front of Danny, and for the moment, their feud was put aside. Danny gripped his sister’s hand and nodded blankly at whatever she was saying. Nicki ushered Sean and Jack into their father’s line of sight, and that was what woke Danny up.</p><p>Jamie moved aside, as Sean and Jack threw themselves at their father, the teenagers seeking comfort. Henry stood, looking worriedly between the surgery doors and his grandson, glancing occasionally at the doors from the entrance of the hospital. Looking, no doubt, for his son.</p><p>Jamie shared a glance with Eddie, and in his eyes she read his plea to stay with his family as cops of the 1-2 flooded the floor to deal with the shooting. He needed to work, to do something, for him and Danny. She knew that so she sent him a nod and gestured to Welch. Her new partner seemed to understand that for the moment, Eddie was staying put. Ostensibly she could be interviewing Danny if the CO’s cared, but she doubted anyone would. Welch and Mandalo took up post on either side of Jamie, who at the moment had the most seniority out of the 1-2 cops on scene and he took over. </p><p>She read the pride in Henry’s eyes when he saw his youngest grandson getting back into it. Jamie paused only for a moment to whisper something fervently in his brother’s ear. And Eddie, knowing how at odds Jamie sometimes felt with Danny, was amazed to see the sheer thanks drenching Danny’s gaze as he nodded to whatever promise his brother was no doubt making. </p><p>In the following hour, Jamie and the other cops got the scene corded off, started witness statements and Jamie worked side by side with Renzulli who was the Sargent on deck, the pair of them working like the seasoned partners they were. Tony didn’t seem to mind her post with Jamie’s family, so that is where she remained. Her and Baez were doing everything they could to keep the families spirit up. </p><p>Nicki was trying very hard, she could tell, to be there for her younger cousins. She had an arm around Jack, Sean was tucked into his father’s side, and Danny was sitting motionless in the same seat Jamie had guided him to originally. He held his son close, occasionally squeezed the hand that Baez would put on his shoulder, but the usually loud, brazen man was silent. A ghost of himself. </p><p>Until a doctor strode out of the ER surgery doors. Danny clocked him at the same time that Henry had, both getting to their feet, leading the rest of the Reagans to stand. Other cops froze as well, waiting to hear the news. </p><p>“Family of Linda Reagan?” Danny strode forward and recognition lit in the Doctor’s eyes, meaning he worked with Linda. “We removed one bullet, the other is to close to her spine for us to do anything about. I do not think it will impair her day to day living. If the bullet migrates at all, we will hopefully be able to remove it. For now, she is stable and she should wake up in about a half an hour. I will take you back to see her once we get her settled in a room.” </p><p>Jamie’s sigh of relief was visible from where he had been hovering between the active duty cops and his family. He crossed back over to Danny and clutched his shoulder for a moment, and the two brothers put their heads together, sharing strength and thanks before Jamie went back to work. </p><p>Eddie shared a look with Baez and strode forward. “Let’s get some drinks and snacks for everyone while we wait for your mom to get settled huh boys? Nicki?” The adults in the room sent her a grateful look which she answered with a slight nod. She held a hand out to Sean, who took it and Jack and Nicki followed her. As they passed their uncle, Jamie ruffled the boys hair and squeezed Nicki’s shoulder. His own grateful look made Eddie give him a brief smile. She then led her charges away while Maria dealt with Danny, Henry and Erin. </p><p>** </p><p>Thirty minutes later she was hovering in the hallway, not sure if she should follow Jamie and the other Reagans back to Linda’s room or stay with Baez. Jamie answered the question for her by holding out a hand, a silent plea in his eye. She took his hand instantly, neither caring that they were displaying emotion in their police blues. This was a lot bigger than them. </p><p>As they filed into Linda’s room, Danny went straight to his wife’s side. She gave him a pained, sleepy smile, held her hand out and he took it, placing a reverent kiss to her knuckles. The boys both got as close as they dared a pressed delicate kisses to her face. Erin and Nicki took up post at the foot of her bed, each squeezing a foot. Henry squeezed a hand and then was off to one side of the room, keeping watch. Jamie followed suit near the door after shooting a smile at his sister-in-law. Eddie followed Jamie’s lead, and earned a small smile of her own from the woman who, for all intense and purposes, acted as the matriarch of the family. </p><p>Danny gave Baez a nod, who moved forward to take Linda’s statement, writing quickly, and then she shot a look at both Danny and Jamie before heading back out to report. Curtis was now suspect number one, and with the Reagans on his tail he was in a lot of trouble. Eddie could tell you that much from the glance the Reagan brother’s shared over everyone’s heads.</p><p>A few moments later and rumblings could be heard, signaling the arrival of the party’s missing member. Frank strode in with a calm smile and moved to his daughter-in-law’s side, placing a kiss to her cheek. He gently quipped, “What were you trying to do? Join the family business?” </p><p>Linda chuckled weakly. “Well as another Reagan once told me, Honey I forgot to duck.” Quiet chuckles leaked out of the exhausted individuals in the room and Eddie leaned up to whisper in Jamie’s ear, “I’m going to go help out there. You stay here. I got this.” Jamie nodded, placing a kiss to her cheek and she gave a nod to Erin and Nicki, who caught her action before slipping out of the room. </p><p>In the hallway she came face to face with Lieutenant Gormley and Deputy Commissioner Moore. She moved to stand at attention but Gormley waved her off. “How is she?” Eddie remembered then that he used to be Danny’s Sargent and probably knew Linda well. </p><p>“For now, she’s stable, talking. It’s going to be touch and go for a few days.” Sharp nods left both the older men. “I’m going to go coordinate a search with Baez. Linda gave us the name of the shooter. A kid who worked here.”  </p><p>“Go, get on it. Anything that needs to get to the press, rush through me.” She nodded at the Deputy Commissioner and left them behind. She found Baez and Renzulli, who were coordinating interviews and the search for the shooter. </p><p>“Janko, you and Welch are going to ride out. I want you on this sector. You know what the perp looks like?” Eddie nodded, having bumped into the kid here once or twice in the last year. “Good. You two hit the road. I’ll tell Reagan where you are. Go.” </p><p>She glanced at Baez after her Sargent strode away. “I’ll keep you in the loop Eddie, go.” With that promise she found Welch and they hit the street, searching for the kid who nearly wrecked her boyfriend’s family all over again. </p><p>*** </p><p>After Linda kicked them out of her room, in her own gentle way, Jamie flagged his father down. As they exited, he clocked Garrett and Gormley, but gave his father what they had. “Shooter’s name is Curtis Turner. Linda asked me to keep an eye on him, she was worried about him running with gangbangers and she was right. I don’t know how I missed this. I never saw him as the shooter.” </p><p>The guilt for that alone would keep him up at night for a while, he knew. But for now he tabled it, subtly searching the hallways for Eddie, but not seeing her. He figured Tony sent her and Welch back out, even though her tour ended two hours ago. She would want to be on this, no questions asked. </p><p>“Our guys reviewed the hospital footage.” Moore and Gormley finished catching his dad up. “It confirms Linda’s ID of the shooter. He works at the hospital.” His father heaved a sigh before pressing forward. “What do we know about him?” </p><p>“His mom works here to. Her name is Faith Turner. She’s over there with our detectives.” Gormley nodded at the room Jamie and Tony had chosen to keep her in an hour ago. They all watched her speak through the glass for a minute before he continued to clue his dad in. “She’s talking about a mile a minute but she’s not saying a thing.”</p><p>His father cottoned on to where he was going with that quick. “She knows where he is.” Jamie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I would bet money on it. Linda said she’s a friend. A good one.” Frank nodded, “Good. You go find your boss. Figure out where he wants you. Or see about going home.” </p><p>“I’ll see where he wants me.” His father’s smile was faint but there. It was all the permission Jamie needed. He parted ways with his father and his staff, needing to talk to his TO. </p><p>A few minutes later he had tracked his TO and his partner down. “Janko and Welch are in on the search. I didn’t bother asking her to go home. I’m assuming it’s the same for you.” It wasn’t really a question but Jamie nodded anyway. Renzulli gave a dry chuckle. “Well I want you here. Linda is a witness in this case now. You and Mandalo got first shift.” </p><p>Jamie was about to protest but Tony held up a hand. “I know kid, trust me. Your family will feel better with someone they know on her six. Danny will maybe be able to keep a calm head. There’s no way anyone is gonna pull him from this but we all know Danny’s a hot head. Do this for him.” </p><p>He could see reason in his boss’ words so he gave a curt nod and lead Mandalo back down the hallway to Linda’s room. They arrived just as Danny was finally leaving. He looked relieved to see Jamie there. “We got Linda Dan. You get the guy who put her here.” </p><p>The fire in his brother’s eyes was intense and his nod was curt before he marched off to find Baez and no doubt get the kid. “You go in and let her know we are here Reagan. I got the hallway.” Jamie shot his partner a grateful look before stepping back into Linda’s room. </p><p>His Pop was in the process of taking the boys back to Bay Ridge for sleep, but they were clinging to their mom’s bedside pretty hard. “You boys go with Pop. I got your mom’s six okay? My partner and I will make sure she’s alright. I’ll call Pop right away if something changes yeah?” Both boys seemed to trust that so a moment later they were out the door and a pinched expression washed over Linda’s face. </p><p>“Thanks Jamie. I was trying not to…” He waived her off. “I know Linda. You get some rest. My partner and I are gonna be your detail for now.” </p><p>“Promise me you will keep Danny in line Jamie. I made Erin promise now I need you to. He can’t blow his top, not with this.” </p><p>“He won’t Linda. He wants this guy Hunt bad now. Curtis to. It will be alright.” He hoped he wasn’t lying to her, but he had to believe that, or he was going to lose his own mind and Danny and his family needed him here and on top of things. </p><p>**</p><p>D: We got him. He was trying to run. Going into interrogation now. How’s Linda? </p><p>Jamie read the text on his phone a few hours after his conversation with Linda. He was quick to answer his brother, knowing Danny needed as much peace of mind as possible to walk the line in there with Curtis. Especially with Erin hovering. </p><p>J: Sleeping. The doc was in not too long ago. Everything good so far. </p><p>“Hey.” Jamie blinked at the voice, looking up. Eddie was standing before him, holding his go bag. She was in street clothes again, a contrast to the last time he had seen her. “Hey.” </p><p>“Renzulli kicked me and Welch out. Told us to go home. I did, but not for long. Does that count as not following orders?” He chuckled, though it was heavily tinted with exhaustion. “I brought you some clothes to change into. Your replacements should be here soon. How is she? How’s Danny?” She was whispering, cognizant of the sleeping patient four feet from him, and he could see Mandalo shifting on his feet outside the glass. </p><p>Jamie would answer her questions, but he needed something else first. He held open his arms, and Eddie readily sunk into him again. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then tucked her head under his chin. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her perfume and soaked in her presence before pulling back. </p><p>“She’s alright, for now. She’s been asleep about two hours. Not sure about Danny. They got Curtis, he texted that he’s going into interrogation now. I would hate to be Erin and have to referee that one. He’s gonna be a caged lion.” </p><p>Eddie chuckled quietly. “Poor Erin.” Jamie nodded. “Poor Curtis to. I can’t believe I missed this. I mean, I had him in the cells at the 1-2 for a weapons possession, but he walked and now this?” </p><p>“Jamie, it’s not your fault. Curtis made the choice to pull the trigger. That’s not on you.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Logically, I know that. But god Ed. Linda is not supposed to be the one lying there!” He was whispering but the emotion was easy to pick up. He closed his eyes, trying to reign himself in. </p><p>“Jamie, Linda knew the risks. Knows the world. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but she was doing her job. Just like you and I. It was not your job to read the future and see this. If it wasn’t Curtis it would have been someone else J. The gang wanted that witness silenced. Curtis would have been another body in this if he said no. Or if he was booked, he would have been sharing the cell with someone else who pulled this off okay? Don’t beat yourself up for it. Linda’s one tough cookie. She’s gotta be, to keep up with all you Reagans.” </p><p>“Listen to the girl Jamie. She’s wise.” They both whipped around to find Linda smiling at them, sleepy but okay for now. “It wasn’t your fault Jamie. I was the one who put myself between the gun and the witness. I was trying to do my job to, which is to save lives as much as yours is.” She weakly held out a hand and he moved to take it. </p><p>“When your shift ends go get some rest for me okay? Danny and everyone else is going to need you rested. I’ll have her drag you outta here if I have to.” Eddie shared a smirk with Linda and, in any other moment, it would have made him laugh. These two were going to be a great team against the rest of the Reagan stubbornness. Now, however, it fell flat because Linda still had a bullet in her, though hopefully it moved away enough that the doctors could surgically remove it in the next few days with no complications. </p><p>He stared at her hard for a moment before caving in. He was exhausted. “Okay. I’ll have Eddie drive me home. But not till my replacement gets here okay?” Linda nodded. “Thank you Jamie.” She turned to Eddie. “Get some food in him and make him sleep. I don’t want to see either of you back here until that happens. Like a solid eight hours. Got it?” </p><p>Eddie jokingly saluted. “Yes ma’am. But only if you promise to take care of yourself here while we do our thing.” Linda’s smile was gentle. “I will.” </p><p>**</p><p>After he left his post to two other guys from the squad, Eddie took Jamie home. He practically fell into bed, and after tugging her into his chest, fell asleep. A solid six hours later, he woke up to his cell ringing. The nearly mid-day sun was streaming in through his window and he blinked hard as he flung an arm out searching for his phone. </p><p>He found it in the nick of time and answered it. “Hey kid.” </p><p>“Danny?” He went to sit up but realized Eddie was still laying on his chest, so he sunk back down, though his heart rate increased. “Is everything okay? Linda good?” </p><p>“Yeah kid for now she’s okay. I’m calling to ask you for a favor.” Jamie’s pulse steadied and he nodded, “anything Danny.” </p><p>“I want you with me on something tonight. We are going to try and flip a leader of the Warrior King’s enemy gang, for help finding Hunt. Curtis was no help. We are going to sweep up this guy and his crew tonight. They run out of your squad. I want your name on the list of officers for this. Can I have it?” </p><p>“Yeah Danny, of course. I got your back. I assume Erin is aware?” Danny snorted, “oh it was partially her idea. Her and dad and some ancient book of the Chief’s. The planning is going down in a few hours. Your house. I know it was supposed to be your day off kid, so thanks.”</p><p>“Of course Danny. I’ll see you in a few hours.” He hung up with his brother and tossed his phone back onto his nightstand before glancing down. Sleepy blue eyes greeted him so he gave her a small smile. “Morning Ed.” </p><p>Rather than answer, she leaned up and kissed him in greeting, further relaxing him back into his pillows and the comfort he had found with her last night. Her hair fell around them like a messy curtain, her body hovering slightly over his and her hand tangled in his, the other was braced over his heart, keeping her stable. </p><p>When she pulled away there was a tiny smirk on her face, but he let her have it. “Who was on the phone?” </p><p>“Danny. He’s calling Renzulli to put my name on the list for a takedown tonight.” Her forehead wrinkled, but he soothed it out with his thumb. “I’ll be fine Eddie, I’ll be careful. Besides, it’s for Linda. I’ll do anything, and it means I can try to keep Danny from doing something stupid and keep him and my sister from actually coming to blows.” </p><p>“I know, I just want you to be as worried for yourself as you are for everyone else. Because you, Jameson Reagan, better come back to me or I will drag your ass from the grave to kill you myself.” </p><p>That made Jamie chuckle. “I can never promise that Eddie, you know that, but I can promise I will do my best.” She pressed a kiss over his heart. “I will accept that.” </p><p>“Can you do something for me?” She nodded, “anything.” </p><p>“Sit with Linda? Keep her company? I think Pop is going to take the boys over after school but I know they will get bored. And I’m sure Linda has already told Nicki that in no way is this to affect her life. Erin to. But no one wants her to be alone in the hospital and…” Eddie cut him off with a kiss and a giggle. </p><p>“You don’t need to hard sell me on it Jamie. I was already thinking of going anyway. I like Linda. She’s got all the good stories of you Reagans, including the ones I didn’t get to meet, and she knows what it’s like to be an outsider at that table, in your family. Not to mention she’s sweet and kickass, all at the same time.”</p><p>“You two are going to be a dangerous combination aren’t you?” </p><p>“You betcha!” </p><p>*** </p><p>Eddie found herself walking back into Linda’s hospital room at St. Victor’s a few hours after waking up with Jamie. He was on his way to get to work with Danny and Baez and she promised to stay with Linda. </p><p>She found the woman in question awake, remote held weakly in her hand. “Hey you.” Linda turned to see her standing in her doorway and gave her a smile. “Hey Eddie, come on in.” </p><p>As she stepped in, Eddie held up the bag in hand. “I brought the good stuff. Heard through the grapevine that you can eat real food again, but I know what counts for that here so I gotcha something better.” She placed the takeout bag on Linda’s tray table. “Oh really?” Eddie chuckled. “Oh yeah. I got us take-out from Tings. Chinese food and some fortune cookies has to be better than what you had for breakfast.” </p><p>Linda laughed. “Oh I’m sure it will be. Thank you for doing this.” Eddie waved away her thanks. “It’s nothing. I promised Jamie and Danny I’d entertain you, since everyone else is tied up in this.” </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be to? Tied up in it I mean.” Eddie smiled. “I am. But this is what I can do for now. Jamie and I can’t ride together, and I don’t have a shift today, and I know I won’t be getting called in because he did.” Linda nodded. “Okay then. Let’s eat.”</p><p>Eddie helped her prop the bed up and pulled out their lunch, before sinking into one of the chairs in the room. After the first few bites Linda turned her attention back to Eddie. “Can I ask you something?” </p><p>Eddie nodded. “Is it hard for you and Jamie to be in the same precinct now that you aren’t partners?” </p><p>She shook her head. “No. It’s kind of nice actually. Some weeks our schedules almost run opposite so shift change is the only time we can see each other. Other times it’s nice to see him around the house, even if we aren’t partners. It was an adjustment. He was my first partner. I wasn’t used to doing this job without him, but after a year, I think I’m getting the hang of it. I have a new partner now and he’s not bad. Don’t know how long he will stick around, he’s gunning for a gold shield, but for now it’s working out.” </p><p>“How do you do it? Go about your day knowing that he’s out on the beat? I’ve been with Danny for a long time, but I still am not used to it. It has to be worse for you, knowing what it’s like out there.” </p><p>Eddie nodded, chewing as she thought about her answer. “It is hard to let him go now, knowing I’m not on his six, or at his back. But Jamie and I both know the risks, and as hard as it is, we have to accept the risks to each other as much as the risks to ourselves. It is hard to watch him walk away on days like today though, when there’s a lot of tension, either on the streets or around the precinct.” She sighed, but it was paired with what she knew was probably a rather sappy smile. “We both made a promise though. That we would do our best to come back to each other in one piece at the end of each shift. We can’t promise nothing will happen, but we can promise to try our hardest to make it home at the end of each day and that’s what matters.” </p><p>“Yeah, I think you will do just fine.” Eddie’s forehead wrinkled. “Huh?” </p><p>“I’m assuming Jamie told you he was engaged a few years ago right?” Eddie nodded. “Well, Sydney couldn’t ever quite get over the fact that he decided to switch jobs. She couldn’t accept the high level of risk his job on the force put him in versus his old one in the firm. She left him only a year and a half after Joe died.” </p><p>Eddie wrinkled her nose. “he never has said much about her. Just that she couldn’t get over the lack of upward mobility and the lower pay. I can see not understanding the risk, but from what he’s told me, Jamie’s always wanted to be a cop.” </p><p>Linda chuckled. “Oh he did. I’ve known Jamie a long time. He looked up to Frank and Henry. Looked up to Danny and then Joe. It was Mary who pushed him into law, but I think we all knew it was staving off the inevitable. It was Joe, I think, who finally convinced him to join the force and be happy, not long before he died.” </p><p>“What was Joe like Linda? With Jamie? He doesn’t say much, but I get the sense they were close.” </p><p>The other woman chuckled again. “Close is a bit of an understatement. Danny and Erin were, are, both such big personalities, larger than life characters that Frank and Mary always had their hands full. It was Joe who often acted as the mediator. Jamie was the good kid, quiet and dutiful. It was Joe who most often got Jamie out of his shell in the stories I heard and the things I saw.” </p><p>She paused, sighing. “My husband, he took it hard when Joe died. He didn’t, still doesn’t,  understand Jamie the way Joe did. No one did really. Joe and Jamie spoke their own language. Joe respected the hell out of Jamie for the things he achieved and Jamie thought the world of Joe. They were as thick as thieves.” </p><p>Eddie smiled. “That sounds nice. Honestly, even with all the bickering, the Reagans are quite the lovely bunch of people.” Linda nodded, “a lot to get used to at first though. How’s that going for you?” </p><p>Eddie laughed. “Well, if I’m honest, you and your boys, Nicki, those have been easy. You know what it’s like to be in my shoes and you’ve been wonderful about making me feel welcome and your sons follow your lead. They are great kids. Nicki is easy because, at least according to Jamie, she sees me as something of an inspiration. A female cop and a woman whose not afraid to speak her mind, even when it goes against the dominant voice.” She paused to take a few bites and think about how to word the rest. </p><p>“Danny is harder because I respect him as a cop and I want to be him someday. I want to be a detective and have the kind of success he has, but I’m also not 100% sure his methods are always the best. Though that is probably partially due to Jamie’s influence and you of all people know how different they are.” Linda nodded. “The Commissioner is obvious. He’s my boss, the boss. Not to mention he’s had a hell of a career himself. Henry is a bit easier in that regard, but he as tricky at first to for a lot of the same reasons.” </p><p>“And Erin?” </p><p>“I admire her, but I think that sometimes she forgets that as useful as the law is, it isn’t perfect. That not every collar can be 100% perfect. Crime and criminals just don’t work that way. There is a balance, and again, maybe it’s just Jamie’s influence as my TO, but I’ve been learning to see the value in the law and the rules while also understanding that they aren’t perfect.” Eddie chuckled. “Honestly, Jamie says I will probably equated to this eclectic mix of him and Danny because of it.” </p><p>Linda chuckled. “Well, let me tell you something honey. Sydney knew this family the whole time Jamie was at Harvard Law and she didn’t put in the effort you do. Henry adores you, thinks you balance Jamie out far better than Syd did and I agree. Danny thinks you have the makings of a great cop but he won’t ever say it. Frank as well. The boys think your cool because you know what a PlayStation is and how to use one. And I think you hit the nail on the head with Nicki. As for Erin, she likes you, and she knows how good you’ve been for Jamie. It’s just gonna take her a while to get over losing Sydney as another person in her corner. Jamie has taken up Joe’s old post of moderator, but lately he’s been with Danny and that’s hard for her to.” </p><p>“Did Jamie take her side before becoming a cop?” Linda shook her head. “Not every time. He sided with Danny and Joe to. He’s always been the one to think before he speaks. Probably a aside effect of being the youngest of four kids, with two older siblings who love to hear themselves talk.” Both Linda and Eddie chuckled at that, because Linda wasn’t wrong. </p><p>“Do you think Danny will keep it together or will he and Erin be duking it out in a squad room before this is all over?” </p><p>Linda chuckled. “I think Danny will walk the line for his dad, for me, for Don Kent, but that line is different for him than it is for Erin and the DA’s office.” </p><p>** </p><p>J: We got the guy. Working on getting Hunt now. How is she? </p><p>Eddie looked up from her magazine at the buzz of her phone. She glanced at Linda, hoping it hadn’t woken her, and she was right. She saw the text from Jamie and was quick to answer. </p><p>E: Details if you can? She’s sleeping for now. Doc wants to take her for another x-ray soon though. See if the bullets moved far enough away to remove. </p><p>J: God I pray it’s that option and not the other.</p><p>E: Doc seemed hopeful Jamie. Stay positive.</p><p>J: Got any other words of wisdom for me? </p><p>Eddie chuckled. He could be such a smartass when he wanted to be. She tapped her fingers on the edge of her phone for a few minutes, thinking, before sending him a message back. </p><p>E: Don’t let Danny and Erin duke it out in the squad room. I don’t want to clean that shit up tomorrow. </p><p>J: LOL doing my best </p><p>J: I’ll give you the details later, got to go stop that fight now though. </p><p>Eddie chuckled again, tucking her phone back into her purse, just as there was a light rap on the door. Eddie nearly jerked to attention because the Commissioner was standing in Linda’s doorway. </p><p>The Commissioner must have read her reaction because he waved away her movement before she could stand. “How’s she been today?” </p><p>Eddie swallowed hard but gave the honest answer she hadn’t wanted to give Jamie over text. “She’s been alright. In pain. Tired. The doc is going to x-ray again soon, check the other bullet and hope its migrating away from her spine so they can remove it.” </p><p>The older man gave a firm nod, sinking down into the chair on the other side of his daughter-in-law’s bed. “Thank you for sitting with her today. It’s my understanding that you didn’t get much rest.” </p><p>Eddie waved away his thanks, just like she had Linda’s. “I’d rather be here, doing something than at home. Can’t be at the squad but I can be here. Jamie needed me here.”</p><p>The Commissioner turned his attention to her at her words. He seemed to be appraising her with his eyes, and Eddie felt herself sitting up a touch straighter in response making him chuckle. </p><p>“At ease officer. I’m just trying to find the best way to say thank you.” Her forehead wrinkled. “Thank you?” </p><p>“You and Detective Baez have both been good partners to my sons. You are very good for my son. I haven’t seen Jamie so happy since before we lost his mother and his brother. You’ve brought him back to us.” </p><p>“Oh, well to be honest sir, your son has been good for me to.” That made the older man chuckle. “I had a rough few years, before I went to the academy, and Jamie was the best TO the 1-2 could have given me. He taught me a lot. He still is, even if we aren’t partners anymore. You raised a hell of a guy.” </p><p>She blushed as she said it but it seemed to make the Commissioner feel better. His smile under that famous moustache was genuine anyway. “His mother deserves most of the credit. Jamie was always her baby. It was obvious from a young age that Danny would be following me. Joe to. My wife fought tooth and nail to see him into law.” </p><p>“And you? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” </p><p>“I wanted Jamie safe as much as my wife. Law is a safer profession. I worried when he chose the academy, I still do. He sees the world so differently.” </p><p>“If I may sir? I think that is what makes him such a good cop. He’s damn good at it, and he comes at it in a way that is unique and it works. He honestly inspires a lot of us at the 1-2. My partner has admitted it, I would in a heartbeat. Heck, even Sarge seems to agree.” </p><p>A proud little smile took over his face at her words. “I’m glad to hear it.” The pair once again fell into silence after that. He watched Linda sleep, she went back to reading her magazine. Then her phone buzzed again. </p><p>J: Got a location on Hunt.</p><p>E: You going? </p><p>J: Not in the confines of the 1-2. I’m doing paperwork for the few collars we are going to make stick to the other guys we brought in.</p><p>Eddie felt herself breathe out a sigh of relief. Mario Hunt clearly had a thing against cops. She was happy that Jamie wasn’t going to be part of the guys chasing that perp down. Not after the last few days.  </p><p>Commissioner Reagan was staring at her when she looked back up from her phone, so she told him what his son said. </p><p>“The other guy flipped. Not sure on the details but Danny got a location. Jamie’s staying behind to do paperwork.” A stiff nod was all that she got in response but she didn’t take affront. It was probably very hard to be him. Sending his sons out every day, knowing what they faced. Being faced with a daughter who wasn’t supposed to get hurt in a hospital bed after the death of two good friends probably didn’t help that tonight. </p><p>*</p><p>J: They got him but Erin says there’s something wrong with the confession that Danny got out of him. </p><p>When Eddie’s phone went off again a few hours before midnight, she was still camped out in the hospital chair. Before he left, the Commissioner had pulled some strings to ensure that Linda could continue to have her company. </p><p>The woman in question was currently in x-ray, so hopefully when they returned, Eddie could have good news of her own. Her phone buzzed again. </p><p>J: Headed to hospital now. Dinner? </p><p>E: Yes please. Haven’t had anything but a snack or two since lunch. I’m dying Reagan!</p><p>J: LOL </p><p>J: Food and I will be there in 30 so just gotta hang on a bit longer Janko</p><p>She giggled to herself as she tucked her phone away. “What are you laughing at?” She nearly jumped out of her skin, not expecting the changing shift on Linda’s door to include someone interested in talking to her. </p><p>Mandalo and Welch stood before her, making her raise an eyebrow. “We asked for and were given this post Janko. How’s Mrs. Reagan?” </p><p>It was sweet how concerned these guys were for a woman they never met but had heard so much about. “As good as she can be right now. She’s with the doc in X-ray. Hoping for good news. Reagan should be here soon. Otherwise we aren’t expecting company. Her kids and most of the family have already been by today.” </p><p>Eddie’s two fellow cops nodded. “We will just be at the door then.” Eddie gave them a nod and picked up the same magazine she had probably read twice today, trying to pass the time until either Jamie or Linda returned. </p><p>Jamie beat his sister-in-law, arriving nearly exactly thirty minutes from the time he sent that text, making Eddie chuckle. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair, and placed the bag of takeout in her lap. She laughed at the gesture before tugging him down further for a proper kiss. </p><p>As he pulled away she ran her eyes over him. He seemed better than he was yesterday, still tense and worried, but there was more ease then there had been. “So, you want to hear how we got Mario Hunt?” </p><p>Eddie nodded eagerly, before looking back down at the bag of food. “Yes, but food first!” Jamie laughed. “Of course, I know better than to get between you and food. Dig in. It’s just a few sandwiches but it’s better than hospital food.” </p><p>She pulled out the sandwiches from their favorite deli near the precinct and shot him a smile in thanks before passing him his and gesturing for him to get on with the tale. He chuckled again before settling in to tell her what happened. </p><p>“So Dad and Erin had this plan to go after this guy, Perez, whose gang is an enemy gang of the Warrior Kings. There was a tip that they would be at this park tonight, gambling and drinking so that’s where we set up the sting. I guess Danny called an audible on Erin who was with him in the surveillance van and we swooped in after dark, arresting them on being there after “dusk” and for drinking in a public park but the Perez guy wasn’t there so of course Erin was upset. But Danny was right, it flushed Perez out, he showed up, negotiated with Danny and gave up his ex, who he figured might know where Hunt was.” Eddie nodded along, munching away, Jamie pausing every now and then for a bite. “Well, Danny wanted to tap the girls phone, but can’t do that without a warrant, so he and Erin were going at it about warrant’s and I told them to just dirty her phone.” </p><p>Eddie cheered quietly. “Jamie prevents World War Three again!” He laughed, “I guess, either way it worked. They got Perez to make the call, the girl took the bait, and we got a location. Danny took a squad out with Baez, but I guess Hunt made a run for it, encountered Danny on the roof and tried to run. He leapt for a service ladder on another building and barely caught himself. Danny saved the guy’s life and Hunt confessed to everything, only issue is he was hanging off a 15 story building so no court will ever use it.” </p><p>Eddie sighed. “Now what?” </p><p>“That is an excellent question.” Jamie and Eddie both looked up to find Danny in the doorway. The man looked exhausted, wrung out. He glanced at where the bed should be but Eddie was quick to calm the worry that had crept into his expression. “She’s still in x-ray. Should be back any second though.” </p><p>Danny nodded, eyeing what was left of their dinners. Jamie held his out but Danny waved the offer off. “Any more good ideas Harvard? Dad says I gotta figure out how to wrap this one up like Kent would.” </p><p>Jamie’s forehead wrinkled in concentration, and the room was silent for a few minutes before Eddie thought of something. “Wait, what about Curtis?” </p><p>Danny shook his head. “Kid won’t talk. Said he was better off not ratting on the gang then helping cops.” Eddie shrugged, “okay but we know his weakness right?” Both Jamie and Danny looked at him in confusion. “From what I’ve heard, he sounds like a momma’s boy. I mean, aside from the whole gang thing. Hell, from what your wife says, he only joined up for the money he could provide as well as the protection.” </p><p>“Yeah so?” Eddie laughed. “So, you make him think the gang flipped on the protection for his mom. He did their dirty work so he expects her to be safe. Tell him she’s not.” Then a better idea struck and her smirk got wider. “Hell, do one better.” </p><p>They both stared at her, waiting so she laughed. “Makeup doesn’t only cover bruises boys. It can make ‘em. Get the mom to agree to talk to him, sit her down with a makeup team and slap on some Band-Aids and maybe a sling or something and I would bet money the kid flips.” </p><p>“Okay, but what about Hunt?” </p><p>“No, Danny, she’s got a point. Curtis flips, you show Hunt and then tell him to confess again on tape because have him anyway and maybe he will.” Jamie glanced at Eddie with a grin and then they both faced Danny, waiting for his verdict. </p><p>“You know something? That might actually work. Good thinking Janko.” Jamie protested quietly, making Eddie chuckle and Danny smirk. “You to Harvard.” With that, Danny stood and pulled out his phone. “I’ll run it by Baez and we can set it up in the morning.” He was nearly out the door when he backtracked and looked at Eddie. </p><p>“Thank you, really. For being with her today. And this.” He waved his phone in emphasis, but Eddie brushed it off. “No big deal Danny. I wanted to help.” To her and Jamie’s surprise Danny gifted her a small smile. “You did Janko, thanks.” He quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek and made his exit, leaving a shocked Eddie behind. </p><p>Jamie laughed at the expression on her face and mumbled to himself, “who knew Danny could be sweet.” Eddie stared at him but Jamie had adopted a similar look of gratitude. “No really, thank you Eddie, for doing what you have, for being here for me, for us.” </p><p>“I love you Jamie, and that makes your family important to me to. Besides, Linda is a pretty awesome woman on her own, of course I’d be here.” </p><p>*** </p><p>“So, Pop’s invited you to Sunday dinner, and now that everything is all said and done, it should be calmer than the last one. Do you want to join us?” </p><p>Jamie was propped up on his couch a few days later with the remote in one hand and the other combing through Eddie’s hair. She was stretched out along the couch, using his legs as a pillow while they watched the Jets game. </p><p>Eddie rolled to look up at him at his question. “What about Danny and Linda?” Jamie chuckled. “Pops and dad have an idea about that. They are going to get a good dinner delivered as a surprise to the hospital and conference them in. Should be interesting to see if the secret is kept till the surprise.” </p><p>Eddie laughed, “well considering its only few hours away, the surprise won’t be ruined by me, but sure, I’ll go with you again.”</p><p>And so, Jamie once again found himself sat next to Eddie on his side of the dining room table. The two empty plates were for the people on the phone and the atmosphere was lighter than it had been. Linda was going to be okay. The second bullet had been able to be removed so now she was in recovery and it was looking really good. Chief Kent’s murder was behind bars, more bad guys were in prison, Erin and Danny were once again at peace, and his girlfriend was now an honorary member of the family. </p><p>There wasn’t much more that Jamie could find himself wishing for, except of course, that Eddie could have met his mom and Joe, so that they could see how good they were together, to see how great person Edit Janko was. But, he knew they knew it, that they were with him in spirit and watching over him from heaven, so for now, he was content to sit back and laugh and mess around with his family over Sunday dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>